Sunshine
by InLoveWithLilu
Summary: Will Solace & Nico Di Angelo.


Will Solace apoyó las caderas sobre una de las mesas estratégicamente ubicadas en la enfermería, mientras una pequeña y traviesa sonrisilla se presentaba en sus labios y estiraba hacía arribas sus comisuras.

-¿Qué hay, Sunshine? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó, mientras por la puerta ingresaba Nico Di Angelo.

El joven hijo de Hades no se veía tan mal, al menos, no cómo Will esperaba o lo había visto antes. Tenía el cabello negro desordenado sobre la cabeza, cubriendo con algunos mechones largos su rostro, unos pequeños hematomas en sus brazos y un leve corte en el labio.

Nico frunció el ceño.

-No me digas así…-le espetó, por el jodido apodo que Solace se esforzaba en utilizar con él.

-Oh, ya, lo siento, Señor Oscuridad, ¿Rayo de penumbras está mejor?-el rubio parecía disfrutar demasiado de la situación.

-¿No se supone que los hijos de Apolo son relajados?-preguntó, ahora, el pelinegro, mientras avanzaba hasta Will y se detenía a sólo unos pasos suyos- Me mandaron a por algo, lo que me parece innecesario.

Cool. Nico nunca había dicho tantas palabras seguidas y el joven rubio pareció notarlo, puesto que su sonrisa sólo se ensanchaba en su atractivo rostro, mientras deslizaba la mirada nuevamente por el muchacho, registrando que las únicas heridas de leve gravedad se encontraran en su rostro.

Will despegó las caderas del borde de la mesa.

-Los hijos de Apolo somos guay, hay muchas definiciones de Guay…

-Pues no me parece nada _Guay_-respondió, haciendo comillas con las manos, y dando un paso hacía atrás al ver al chico acercarse. Otra vez el jodido revoloteo de las mariposas-esqueleto dentro de su estómago.

Al Hades las reacciones corporales.

-Ey, no tengas miedo, no voy a abusar de ti-Solace le miró con una diversión extrema, mientras estiraba una de sus manos y cogía la barbilla del chico, levantando el rostro.

Nico se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-So…solo necesito algo para el corte y ya, una bandita o…

-¿Puedes guardar silencio? El Doctor tiene que trabajar.

De la lista de chistes malos, aquél debía llevarse una flor, y tal vez el sonido sordo de un banjo o quizá con un _Ban tum tss_, pero no había espacio para la risa, con Solace tan cerca suyo, o su ceño tan fruncido, mientras lo observaba de forma crítica, presa de una concentración puramente profesional.

-¿Solace?

-¿Si?

-¿Piensas darme la bandita, o vas a quedarte allí mucho más tiempo…?

-Oh, cierto…-Will sacudió la cabeza tras unos segundos, y luego, increíblemente, tomó la mano de Nico con una suya, y lo jaló hacía la camilla.

Nico palideció al instante, lo cuál, considerando su tono de piel natural, era bastante preocupante.

-¿Solace?

-Tranquilo, Sunshine, sólo limpiaré la herida antes de poner una venda sobre ella, ¿Vale?-el chico asintió en silencio, algo incómodo por la cercanía, desvió la mirada hacía un anaquel cercano, y bloqueó su mente tratando de contar cuantas cajitas felices habría comido en aquellos años…

Will tomó un paño y dejó caer un poco de néctar en él, mientras observaba atento las reacciones del joven hijo de Hades frente suyo.

-Esto arderá un poco, dame tu mano- le dijo finalmente. Nico alzó la cabeza y volvió su rostro hacía él.

-Mi mano no tiene nada…-pero aun así obedeciendo a lo que le indicaba.

-Lo sé- respondió únicamente el rubio, tomándola y dando un ligero apretón- Si te arde demasiado, sólo apriétala, ¿De acuerdo? Pasará en unos segundos.

Will levantó el paño y limpió con delicadeza el corte, tanto, que Nico se sorprendió mucho más por aquello que por el ardor que empezaba a picar en su rostro.

Apretó la mano del rubio y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo te hiciste esto o tendremos que jugar al juego de las 20 preguntas?-preguntó, casi demasiado cerca del muchacho, y dejando que sus alientos se entremezclaran.

-Un entrenamiento, no es para tanto- murmuró de forma escueta, mientras nuevamente sentía las jodidas mejillas arder por el sonrojo, y de forma involuntaria, movió un poco el rostro.

Will frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quieres calmarte? No es cómo si fuera besarte o algo…

Nico tragó saliva.

-Ya lo sé, Solace, pero no acostumbro a que me toquen-sacudió la cabeza levemente- menos un beso o…

Will abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido.

-¿Nunca te han besado? Vaya cosa, creí que sí.

-¿Quién besaría a un hijo de Hades?

-Se me ocurren muchas personas.

Nico parecía más apenado que hace unos minutos y metió las manos a los bolsillos. Will no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa al notar el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas.

-¿Hay algún protocolo que me obligue compartir esta información contigo o simplemente te hace gracia hablar de estas cosas…?

Y entonces pasó.

Will inclinó el rostro y sujetó a Nico por la barbilla nuevamente, mis sus delicados y finos labios se ocupaban de los ajenos. El joven pelinegro se congeló en su lugar, con los ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par con el contacto y su cuerpo tensándose sobre el lugar.

Will deslizó su mano de su barbilla hasta su nuca y Nico se rindió finalmente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el contacto siguiera y se intensificara de forma leve,

Una vez que el rubio hubo retirado su rostro, con una diminuta sonrisa bailando en sus labios, sus ojos se encontraron.

Nico miró nervioso al hijo de Apolo, con los labios aun cosquilleando ante la sorpresa del nuevo contacto y las manos temblando dentro de sus bolsillos. Tenía que decir algo, pero no tenía la más remota idea de qué. Finalmente carraspeó.

-Creí que dijiste que no ibas a besarme-murmuró, mientras volvía a adoptar el tono carmesí en las mejillas y desviaba la mirada nuevamente.

Will soltó una discreta risa.

-Joder, y soy hijo de Apolo, el Dios de la verdad, que papá me disculpe, Sunshine-murmuró, ante de volver a bajar los labios y acariciar los contrarios.

Esta vez, el beso fue correspondido de inmediato.


End file.
